Uzumaki's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto Saga!
by God of Darkness and Shadows
Summary: Naruto has ended the 4th Great Shinobi, but at the cost of his life. Now called upon by the 'gods' what can he expect in a new world with creatures called Pokemon. I suck at summaries. Over Powered Trainer Naruto, Over Powered Naruto. Harem. Don't like don't read.


_Uzumaki's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto Saga!_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto nor Pokemon.**

**A/N There will probably be multiple bashing of multiple charaters. Naruto and other characters my be OOC sorry.**

**_Kanto Adventures: Prologue._**

White... all that could be seen is white in every direction. Within this vast empty space was a lone figure. Upon closer inspection the figure turns out to be a lone male in his late teens early twenties dressed in a tattered and bloody short-sleeve red trench coat with the Kanji for _**"Rokudaime Hokage"**_ on the back with black flames licking the bottom. The young male has wild bright blonde hair, six whisker like birthmarks three on each cheek, and cerulean blue eyes with slitted pupils. This young man is known as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto or Naruto for short.

"Huh... w-where am I?"was the only response a dazed Naruto could make."The last thing I remember is fighting that bastard Obito and... fuck that's right he used _**"Kamui"**_ on me with my back turned!"

You see just before Naruto found himself in this vast emptiness, he was in the middle of ending the Fourth Great Ninja War in his battle against Obito, who was trying to pass himself off as Uchiha Madara, in a fight that would end in death for one, while deciding the fate of the Shinobi World whether it be an Illusory Peace or True Peace.

The battle at first was tough one seeing as Obito somehow gained possession of Nagato's _**"Rinnegan"**_ and somehow had Madara's _**"Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan"**_ and he even created his own version of the _**"Six Paths of Pain"**_ and even they had the same eyes as Obito.

The battle was long and hard, had it not been for the support of his fellow Jinchuriki, Killer Bee as well, as the _**"Kyuubi no Yoko"**_ known as Kurama, he wouldn't have lasted as long as he did. But at long last he manged to land a fetal blow on Obito. However with his last breath Obito mange to use _**"Kamui"**_ to send Naruto into a dimensional void, never again to return to the Elemental Nation again. All that lead up to Naruto being where he was now, where ever here was.

"Well if I'm dead, this isn't at all what I thought Hell would by."

"_**And why do you think you'd go to Hell my child?"**_Being surprised at the sudden voice, Naruto turned and got into a defensive stance encase he needed to defend himself. However when he fully turned around he couldn't help, but blush at the beauty that was within his line of sight. Standing before him was one of the, if not most, beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

She has long flowing snow-white hair that fell to her waist as well, as it framing her heart-shaped face. She was dressed in a red and white formal Kimono that was tight enough that it showed off her hour-glass figure, but still left enough to the imagination of the on looker.

"Wow... Beautiful." was Naruto's dazed response, which in turn made her blush slightly and giggled a bit at Naruto dazed look. "Um... I mean w-who are you?" replied a still dazed Naruto, who mentally kicked himself for stuttering like he did.

After giggling once more she replied. _**" I am known by many names, but to your people I am known as Kami."**_ now that freaked Naruto out learning she is, before he bowed and ask to be forgiven for coming off rude and not showing respect like he should have. **_"Its fine Naruto-kun the few that I meet in person usually dose this as well. But its not often that I meet a male that looks me in the eye while talking , whether than my body and not caring what I have to say just wanting to bed me. But back to my question, why do you feel that you would go to hell, whether than entering the Kingdom of Heaven my child?"_**

"Well I thought that thanks to the sealing my father did tied my soul to Kurama's and to add to the list I'm a Shinobi, I've killed those that deserve it along with probably the innocent as well." started Naruto with confusion clear in his voice.

"_**That's nonsense my child for you see while it's true that your soul is tied to Kura-chan's, I and the other celestial beings have watch your life up to this point and have seen your struggles and hardships along with your accomplishments and your sacrifices for the greater good. You've done more than you should of and got nothing in return."**_ she said before going on to say. **_"It is that very reason why I've called upon you at the ending of your life, to bring you another chance at a new life and a childhood you truly deserve with a family you should have never lost."_**

"Wha... what?" was Naruto's astonish reply.

"_**Your great deeds did not go unnoticed by one higher being, that needs a chosen hero when the times comes."**_ Kami said with a small smile.

"And what would that be Kami-sama?" Naruto asked.

"**I believe I can answer that, young one."** Then in a flash of light a creature that Naruto has never seen appeared before him and Kami. The creature's body color was white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which had a similar recurrences on the underside of it's mane, tail, and face. It's feet were tipped with with golden hooves, the mane was quite long, jutting away from it's head, and it's face was gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and green circular pattern below it's eyes. There was also a streak of gold coloration on it's head, and ears that pointed upward. It's neck was fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and flap-like feature on the neck's underside that was colored white like much of the body. It also had a golden cross-like wheel attached to it's body by it's round abdomen. Even from a distance, Naruto could tell that the wheel had four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of the creature's underbelly resumes past it's waist, the underside of the limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. The tail was fairly long it's mane in shape and coloration.

Overall, this mighty creature was massive in size and exuded an aura of power, grace, poise, wisdom and kindness far beyond anything Naruto had ever seen, felt or sensed in his natural life. All and all he was speechless at the site before him, getting a giggle out of Kami.

"_**It seems that you entrance has stunned another one Arceus-dono."**_ Kami giggled.

"**It does seem so."**Arceus chuckled before going serious.** "****Now young Naruto seeing your work in you home world, I've come to request your help in my domain."**

"What is it you need?" quickly replied Naruto.

Nodding Arceus went on to say.** "****There will be times that you'll need to step in to save my world and risk your own life to complete your tasks. I have another chosen one but I fear she won't be enough to save the world at times of need."**

"Who is this other chosen one you speak of Arceus-sama?" questioned Naruto.

Instead of Arceus it was Kami that replied._** "You'll know in do time Naruto-kun but time grows short and we need your answer, will you except or pass on to the other life?"**_

It only took Naruto a few seconds to give his answer to the two deities. "Well I can't turn down someone's request for help I'll do it." Naruto agreed with enthusiasm, causing the two deities to smile.

"**Good I knew you'd do it, as its in your heart to help those in need, but be careful there are those that will take advantage of it to get to you. Now then I believe Kami-dono and I have some 'gifts' for you that will help you along your journey."**Arceus said while getting a nod out of Kami.** "****I'll go first, now my gifts are ****"****Psychokinesis"****the ability to use your ****"****Aura"****which is my domain's version of Chakra, and finally the ability to talk to and understand any Pokemon you come across. And before you ask you'll know in do time as to what Pokemon are."** Arceus quickly said cutting Naruto off.

"**Now ****"****Psychokinesis"****will give you a wide variety of abilities that revolve around the use of your mind, like the abilities to move objects with your mind, reading one's mind as well Pokemon and so much more. I leave it to you to figure out the rest."**Arceus says while smirking at the giddy face of Naruto before going on to say. **"****Now Aura is the same in someways as Chakra, but in stead of drawing on one's psychical and spiritual energy Aura comes from the soul of one's being. It can be used to attack, defend or heal just about any wound. The rest is for you to discover on your own. Now I believe its Kami's turn now."**Arceus finished while getting a nod out of Kami.

"_**Hai, I've got but three gifts for you"**_ She said before clearing her throat.**_"My first gift is a new Dojutsu that is a mixture of the Sharingan and Byakugan. You'll have copying and photographic memory, along with visual capabilities of the Sharingan without the fear of growing blind, unless you stray from the path of light. You'll will have a full 360% rang of vision and the abilities to see objects and any person or Pokemon. Like the Byakugan you'll be able to see the Chakra points in the human/Pokemon body. In addition you'll a form of Night Vision, Thermal Vision, and much, much more but I'll let figure out the rest. You may name it however you want"_**

"_**My second gift to you, is a scroll that has a vast variety of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu and much more, all a tune to you meaning you are the only one that can use them to the fullest capability. In addition you'll shall retain your ability to use and mold Chakra as my third and final gift."**_ She ended with her small smile still there.

It took all of Naruto's training he received from partnering up with Kurama, that he was not jumping around and squealing like a love sick fan girl that cornered her man. Never once did he think that with the deeds he did that he would be graced with Kami's presents and now he was being rewarded for his acts for peace, something he thought he would never receive." I don't know what say, other than thank you." Naruto said with a bow of respect, before a look of confidence along with smirk appeared on his face."And you need not worry for I will promise you that I WILL protect you world, that's a promise of a _new_ life time."

"**That's what I want to hear, young Naruto I bid you farewell for now and until than grown strong and relish you childhood along with your family you should have had from the very start."** Arceus said also with look of confidence.

"_**I wish a goodbye for now, I'll see you in, hopefully, the far future my child."**_ Kami said in her angelic tone, before giving Naruto a kiss on the forehead causing Naruto to blush up a storm. Then suddenly a bright flash appeared before ending abruptly, with Naruto vanishing into thin air leaving only the two Deities that were there to themselves.

"**Is it wise to not have his memories of this and his past life, until he comes of age?"**Arceus asked seriously.

"_**Yes the child deserves a time of peace, before thing go heck-tech down the road. Besides you know his mother and father will retain their memories long before he does and will train him for whats to come.**_

"**Very well but why didn't you tell him about the other two, you requested to live in my domain along with his Father and Mother if I may ask Kami-dono?"**Arceus curiously asked.

"_**Its will be a nice surprise to have two companion by his side that knows the pains of a life as a Jinchuriki as well, as having a backing when the time comes for him."**_Kami stated before turning to Arceus.**_"Its time a bid you farewell Arceus and until then I expect updates."_**She ended with a giggle before vanishing in the same manner as Naruto did, leaving Arceus alone to say.

"**Grow strong young one, I expect great things from you."**Before vanishing to in the same manner.

**Pallet Town Hospital**

"Come on Kushina-chan you're doing great breath deep and..."(Crack)" OW my hand, please ease you your grip hime!"was the cry of a man with spiky blonde with blue eyes wearing male hospital scrubs.

"SHUTUP MINATO YOU BASTARD. YOU DID THIS ON PRUPOSE YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A BEACHED WALE..."came the fears scream of a woman in labor, while crushing the hand of the man next to her. The woman had long flowing red hair with blue eyes s well and she was waring a hospital gown."... AND FOR THAT, I'M GOING TO CHOP OFF YOUR DICK WITH A RED-HOT RUSTED SPOON."

"Come on Kushina-san one more push should do!"came the doctors request.

"ARG" was Kushina's response, followed by the cry of a baby.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze, it's a baby boy..." And now the adventure begins.

**End**

**A/N Well this is my First chapter of my first story so go easy on me. Naruto's starter Pokemon will be announce next chapter. I've got the first 4 Pokemon planned out, but the last two are open. Who should feel those slots? This will be a mass harem... maybe.**


End file.
